1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of image measurement, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting luminance of a light-emitting device on an image measuring machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the precision measurement field, a charge coupled device (CCD) installed on an image measuring machine can capture a digital image of an object by focusing on the object via a lens module. However, due to some factors, for example, characteristics of light-emitting device, the digital images captured by the CCD have sharp deviation. If the image is magnified, the image may be deformed.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method which can adjust the light-emitting device, in order to enhance efficiency and convenience.